


The morning after

by Madelinesarah



Category: Car Share - Fandom, john redmond - Fandom, kayleigh kitson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, car share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelinesarah/pseuds/Madelinesarah
Summary: Just another John and Kayleigh portential outcome. I was going to continue with the story I wrote previously but I wasn't completely happy with it so I though I would start from scratch. Now I have more time I want to try and make this one better and a little longer so I'm not sure when the next part will be ready to post or how many parts there will be but believe me I will resolve this story eventually. If Peter isn't going to we have to do our best with what we know to fill in the gaps.





	The morning after

John looked up at the clock which read 25 past 7, time to go he said to himself as he slowly rose to his feet. He begun to walk towards the front door when he stopped dead. "You idiot" he said angrily to himself. "Kayleigh isn't going to want to see you never mind get in your car. Not after what you didn't say to her yesterday" he continued to talk to himself as he realised he didn't need to leave that early after all. He had been on autopilot and it wasn't until he stopped to think about the events of yesterday. The argument. The moment Kayleigh got out of his car, out of his life. What felt like an eternity watching her walk away and get into a taxi the drove her further out of reach. That he realised, she was never going to want to see him again. He turned on his heals at his realisation and threw himself back into his armchair which sat in the corner of his small plain living room. Tears begun to fill his eyes and before he could stop them they were rolling down his cheeks and landing on his blue shirt leaving perfectly round stain in their place. John put his head in his hands and sighed. What had he done, he let the one thing he loved slip away all because he was too frightened to admit how he really felt.

Kayleigh stood by the front door adjusting her hair in the mirror as she waited for john to arrive like she did every morning. She looked down at her watch which read 20 past 8 John was late by 5 whole minutes. She knew this was unlike his and so she reached into her pocket for her phone to ring him. As she found his name in her contacts it dawned on her, john wasn't late, he wasn't coming. "You got it wrong again" she yelled as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "No wonder he not in love with you when you do things like that" she continued as Steve came around the corner on his way out to tinker with his ever temperamental bike. "You alright love?" he asked. "What did you mean? Who's not in love with you?" He questioned now sounding slightly concerned. "Nothing" Kayleigh answered quickly "I've got to go or I'll miss the bus" she continued as she scurried out the door.

John got into his car at 10 past 8 given that he didn't need to pick up Kayleigh that should give him plenty of time to get to work for 9 o'clock. He put his key in the ignition and as he switched on the engine. Forever Fm blared out through ever speaker in his car "only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go." Were the only words that John heard before he switched the radio off. His head hit the steering wheel and tear once again filled his eyes meaning he couldn't see to drive his car so he sat back and looked at the roof. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to do something passenger was right he had let her go and he wasn't about to do it again. John eventually composed himself enough to pull his car off the drive and begin his journey to work. His journey seemed longer than usual and was silent. He spent most of his time driving slightly destacted thinking about the smile Kayleigh would flash him as she got in his car, the little giggle she would release after most sentences that came out of his mouth. Oh how he missed the way she played with her hair. He missed her, there was no doubt but he didn't know what he could do about it. As he pulled into his usual parking space he looked to his left half expecting Kayleigh to pull down the mirror above her head to check her makeup as she did every morning before she got out of the car. His face fell when he once again realised she wasn't there to wish him luck for the day ahead of him. "I love you Kayleigh Kitson" said a voice in his head. "Shame you couldn't say that yesterday" he said to himself as he got out of his car.

Kayleigh stood on the crowded bus and allowed her tired eyes to glaze over slightly. She had hardly slept the night before thanks to the embarrassment and sudden sense of loneliness that overcame her. She drifted off into a daydream, she couldn't help but think of what might have been if only john had reciprocated her feelings yesterday. After a while Kayleigh's trance was broken by the voice of an old lady. "You alright love" Kayleigh hadn't noticed but the though of john had caused tears to star rolling down her face like a relentless waterfall, concerning the lady cause of her to check on her. "I will be"  
Were the only words Kayleigh could muster in a shaky voice. The bus then pulled up suddenly and Kayleigh realised this was her stop so she quickly removed herself from the bus and the awkward situation she now found herself in.

The rest of Kayleigh's journey was quite and lonely and gave her a lot of time to think. She made her way across the car park when she arrived at work but she stopped dead. There it was, the little red fiat. The vehicle that had driven her to and from work for so long, the car that held so many happy memories. Memories of all the conversations and special moments she had experienced with john, all the songs they had sung, and secrets that had shared. This time she felt them, the fresh tears that brewed in her eyes. She tried to swallow hard and stop them falling but her efforts were futile, and so she allowed them to slowly trickle down her face. She thought about turning around and going home but she could face the journey so instead she wiped away the tears, took a deep breath and marched into work like a woman on a mission.

John sat in his briefing meeting as he did every morning bored out of his mind. Most days he was able to keep his mind focused on the task despite his boredom but today he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. His thoughts returned to Kayleigh, he kept playing over the different outcomes of yesterday's conversation if only he had been able to admit how he felt. How happy they could have been on the drive to work today, the lives they could have shared together. "John" came a voice from the distance. Dave Thompson had noticed how unfocused John was today. "Is everything alright with you and your lady friend today John" Dave questioned ever so slightly tongue in cheek, that is not however how John took it. "She is not my lady friend!" John replied, his voice slightly raised. "Good." Dave said "I've said it before and I will say it again John, women like that are only good fo..." "women like what?" John questioned now yelling, his face red with anger. "Women who are funny, beautiful, intelligent, caring? Because they are all words I would use to describe Kayleigh Kitson and I will not have you or anyone else bad mouthing her, you got that?" And with that he rose from his seat and stormed out of the meeting room.

Kayleigh continued to march through the supermarket. She was stopped briefly by Elsie who only got the words "you alright?" Out before she was stopped in her tracks by an unusually determined Kayleigh who just said "not now Elsie" before continuing on her march. She arrived outside Kath Hilton's office door quickly and stood for a minute, she took another deep breath and knocked before opening the door. She handed a slightly surprised Kath an envelope with a letter inside. "Effective immediately" were the only words Kayleigh said before turning on her heals and leaving the room.


End file.
